¿Perfecto?… Nadie lo es
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Trata de como se siente Gouenji sobre la autoridad que tiene su padre sobre él. One shot y Song fic. Inspirada en la cancionde Perfect del grupo Simple Plan.
1. ¿Perfecto? Nadie lo es

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, yo aquí de nuevo trayendo un pequeño One shot de Gouenji._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. _

_La canción le pertenece a __Simple Plan–Perfect._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Perfecto?… Nadie lo es.**

"_Si con la práctica se alcanza la perfección y nadie es perfecto… ¿para que esforzarse?"_

_._

_._

_._

Un chico de cabello color crema se encontraba en una banca sentando, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho desde chico…

—_Shuuya, sabes que tienes que esforzarte mucho._

—_Sí, lo sé padre. _

Después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado, desde un inicio te hice caso. Estudie, me esforcé en tener buenas calificaciones, en no causar problemas, en enfocarme para lo mejor… pero aun así después de todo, no me dejas disfrutar de algo que me gusta… ¿Por qué?

Hey dad, look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan ?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

Quería jugar futbol y tú me diste permiso, pero con una condición.

—_Papá, déjame al menos jugar futbol._

—_Pero Shuuya._

—_Solo déjame, además tengo buenas calificaciones y todo._

—_Okei, pero si bajas tus notas por ese juego. Lo dejaras. _

—_Ok._

Sabía que desde un principio eso y lo acepte, aun tengo mis calificaciones iguales… pero tu ahora resulta que no quieres que juegue mas… sin embargo ahora no se qué hacer… si hacerte caso o no…

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm all right  
And you can't change me

Desde un principio quise poder hacer lo que me pediste, hacer que te sintieras orgulloso de mí… pero creo que no lo he logrado por completo.

Nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para ti… después de todo lo que he hecho, me duele.

Me duele que no me aceptes, como soy _yo._

Pero, aun así me siento bien cuando hago lo que me gusta en mi vida… jugar futbol y estar con la persona que amo.

Y no puedes cambiar lo que me he convertido en este tiempo… y lo sabes.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

La comunicación que teníamos poco… la perdimos.

Lo siento… discúlpame por no ser como querías que fuera, solo quiero ser como yo quiero sin reglas sin nadie que me diga que debo esforzarme por algo… perdón si no soy _perfecto. _

Pero ya no puedo regresar al ser el mismo de antes…

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

A veces pienso en el dolor que quizás te cause a ti, a Yukka y a… mi.

Pero trato de no pensar en eso… después de todo, yo elegí mi destino.

Antes cuando no sabía hasta que punto llevarías tu autoridad sobre mí, tú solías ser el hombre que mas respetaba en este mundo… ¿lo sabías?

_Recuerdo _son los únicos que ahora me quedan de cómo nos la pasábamos antes… pero después de que mi madre muriera tú te alegaste de Yukka y de mi. Todo lo que pasamos… solo son recuerdos lejanos que nunca se volverán a repetir.

Aunque para ti, parece que no te importa en lo más mínimo mismo. Después de que empecé a jugar Futbol, empezaron las peleas y creo que si pasa una más…

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Perdón…

Perdón…

Perdóname… por no ser _perfecto_, como tú querías que fuera.

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
And nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand

Después de todo nada va cambiar las cosas que dijimos los dos, ya todo paso y creo que ya elegí… cual será mi camino para mi futuro.

No intentes arreglar las cosa… que ya no podremos, por favor solo quiero decirte que no podre seguir el plan que teníamos planeado desde hace años.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Y es cierto lo que dicen, _nada dura._

Y ya elegí mi propio camino que seguiré… no importa que no me apoyes, es lo que yo elegí.

.

El chico se levanto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Llego y fue hasta donde se encontraría con su padre, toco y entro.

— ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? —pregunto su padre sin mirarlo.

—Ya —suspiro— Seguiré estando en el club de futbol… no iré a Alemania a estudiar lo que tú querías que eligiera— se dio la vuelta sin dejar hablar a su padre.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir

—Y perdona… si no fui lo que tú querías.

Sin decir más, salió. Y dejo a su padre con las palabras en la boca.

**FIN **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Espero que les haya gustado… _

_¡Comenten! _

_Adiós y cuídense… _


	2. Mi decisión

**Nota de la Autora:** _Hola, aquí la conti y final de… ¿Perfecto?... Nadie lo es. _

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertnecen. _

**Aviso: **_Espero y les guste, si alguien quiere un One shot que les dedique, los dos primeros comentarios seran los aforutnados. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mi decisión**

**.**

**.**

**Gouenji Shuuya **

**Fubuki Shirou **

**.**

**.**

El chico se levanto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Llego y fue hasta donde se encontraría con su padre, toco y entro.

— ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? —pregunto su padre sin mirarlo.

—Ya —suspiro— Seguiré estando en el club de futbol… no iré a Alemania a estudiar lo que tú querías que eligiera— se dio la vuelta sin dejar hablar a su padre.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir

—Y perdona… si no fui lo que tú querías.

Sin decir más, salió. Y dejo a su padre con las palabras en la boca.

Salio de la casa, se dirigio hacia el parque no tenia animos de escuchar lo que dijiera si padre cuando saliera del estudio, se sento en la banca que estaba cerca de ahí vio a lo lejos practicar a unos niños de la primaria recordaba con melancolia como antes su padre junto con su madre lo llevaban a partes con tal de que saliera y se divertieran, pero cuando murio su madre todo cambio en su casa. Yukka tenia unos meses de vida y su padre contrato una nana para cuidar a ambos.

—Shuuya-kun

Voltio y vio, que lo llamaba Shirou, desde hace tiempo empezaron a salir a todos le sorprendió. Pero le agrado, pensaba que le gustaba Someoka como se juntaba mucho con él; pero no fue así, poco tiempo después convivieron mejor y decidieron que Shirou se quedaría en Inazuma Town para terminar todos sus estudios, vivía en un departamento muy lindo y cómodo.

Lo que le llamo más la atención de él fue que con unas cosillas que decía lograba que se sonrojara; cuando le pidió que salieran pensó que lo rechazaría pero no fue así lo acepto y se dieron su primer beso.

— ¡Kami! Shuuya, te estuve marcando y me dijeron que no estaba en casa, me preocupaste —dijo Fubuki con un puchero. Cosa que le parecía muy tierno al peli–crema.

—Lo siento, Shirou. —Se acerco a _su_ novio— ¿te preocupe mucho, no es así?

—Sí, pero me alegra encontrarte aquí —le sonrío.

—Sabes que este lugar es muy especial… para los dos. —dijo y le dio una beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé. —Suspiro— ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?

—Mmm —tomo la mano de Shirou— le dije que me quedaría, no podría irme y dejar a mi novio aquí solo, claro que no podría.

Fubuki rio quedamente, le gustaba que _su_ novio se comportara así de celoso. Su relación ya no era de ellos dos, sino de todo la secundaria y pensaban que solo salían por que sí, pero no Gouenji aclaro todo. Y cuando se entero el peli–plata que quizás Shuuya se iría se deprimió poco pero él lo animaba para que no sufriera.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, te dijo si me voy dejaría que todos te coquetearan y no, tu eres _mío_.

—Sabes que te esperaría, porque te amo Shuuya–kun.

—Yo también te amo, siempre lo hare.

Gouenji atrajo a Fubuki por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, que se volvió un poco más "_demandante_". Cosa que le agradaba a los dos; se separaron con la respiración agitada y sonrojados, más Shirou (_**N/A:**_ ya saben su piel es pálida y se nota más). Se quedaron sentados y besándose en unas ocasiones, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Gouenji acompaño a Shirou hasta su departamento no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Al llegar a la casa, su padre (de Gouenji) lo esperaba, se fueron al estudio y le dijo algo.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la escuela un poco confundido por lo que le dijo su padre, pero a la vez le agradaba y a la vez se sentía triste. Las clases transcurrían normalmente, tocó el timbré para el descanso y salió junto con Fubuki, subieron a la azotea como siempre lo hacían.

Comieron tranquilamente, pero el peli–plata rompió el silencio no es que le molestara sino que Gouenji estaba un poco más pensativo de lo normal.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? Shuuya–kun.

—Eh, no. Es solo que me quede pensando en lo que me dijo mi padre ayer en la noche.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo —le dijo y entrelazo su mano con la de él.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Me dejo continuar mis estudios aquí y todo; pero…

— ¿Pero? ¿Qué?

—No, nada.

— ¿seguro?

—Sí —le dio un beso en los labios. — Ya te había dicho que te amo.

—Mmm, ayer jeje… y hoy, —el dio un beso en la mejilla—. También te amo.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia su salón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaba poco para la graduación de todos y eso le preocupada más a Gouenji.

Estaba con Endou, esperaba a su novio y su amigo se quedo acompañándolo. Empezaron hablar pero no notaron que alguien los escuchaba.

—Y bien, ¿ya le dijiste a Fubuki que te irás a Alemania? Cuando termine la ceremonia.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? Sabes que él debe de saber eso, no queras que se entere por otra persona.

—No quiero que sufra… creo que será mejor deci-

— ¿Qué? ¿Te irás a Alemania?

—Eh, Shirou… Etto

No sabía que decir Gouenji, su novio había escuchado la conversación y no quería que se enterara de esa manera.

Fubuki se fue corriendo hacia su departamento y Gouenji fue de tras de él. Llego rápido y subió las escales.

—Shirou, espera —grito el peli–crema.

El peli–plata abrió la puerta de su departamento y no pudo cerrarla, Gouenji entro y lo arrincono en la pared para explicarle todo.

—Shirou…

—Déjame, vete de una vez. —Dijo el peli–plata con los ojos cristalizados.

—Déjame explicarte. No me iré hasta que me escuches —se acerco más a su novio (si es que se puede más ¬¬) — Si, me iré pero… regresare sabes que lo hare.

—Pero… ¡Me dijiste que no te irías! —empezó a llorar.

A Gouenji le dolió ver a si a Shirou, no quería que sucediera eso.

Lo beso, un beso que ambos deseaban a la vez; lo tomo por la cadera y el peli–plata coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Lo acostó en el sillón y se separaron cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno.

—Perdóname, no quería que te enteraras así —dijo Shuuya con un deje de tristeza.

Shirou negó con la cabeza— No te preocupes, no debí actuar así, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunto el peli–plata mientras se apegaba más a su novio.

—No quería que sufrieras, además de que me dolerá dejarte

—Shuuya, no quiero ser egoísta pero si te vas… ¿no me olvidaras, verdad? Puede que quizás encuentres a mejores chicos que yo… pero lo que quiero decir es que…

—No seas tonto, sabes que nunca te olvidaría; además yo sería el egoísta… quiero que me esperes hasta que regrese, ¿podrías?

—Claro que si, ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Mmm, creo que hasta que me den todos los papeles. No sé, la verdad.

— ¡Dios! Shuuya, eres muy distraído —dijo Fubuki con un puchero.

—Lo sé, pero… que tal si hacemos otra cosa —dijo en un tono pervertido.

Shirou se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba, Gouenji estaba arriba de él… oh, mala suerte.

— Mira la hora, es mejor que te vayas sino tu padre te va a regañar. —dijo Fubuki.

—Jajaja, nunca cambias Shi–chan —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedo un rato junto a si novio, como en la secundaria se acercaba la graduación para el ultimo año les dejaron la última semana libre para que alistaran todo. Así que Gouenji y Fubuki pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron juntos y a veces con sus amigos.

Llego el día de la graduación pero no todos estaban muy felices, entraron al gran salón donde seria la ceremonia. Cuando todo termino, Gouenji ya lo esperaba su padre en un taxi para llevarlo al aeropuerto; Fubuki se despidió de él antes que se fuera… a ambos les dolía separarse pero se llamaría, mandarían correo, e – mail, etc. Tratarían de que su relación resistiera esa distancia.

—Te amo…

Fue lo último que dijeron ambos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_Tiempo después (10 años aprox)_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fubuki se encontraba muy nervioso en el aeropuerto de Inazuma Town, junto con Kazemaru y Endou; lo acompañaban por como estaba su amigo y no quería que le pasara algo con ese estado.

—Tranquilo, Shirou —dijo Kazemaru.

—No tardara mucho —insistió Endou.

—Es que no saben, desde hace tiempo que no nos vemos —se voltio hacia ellos— ¿Me veo bien?

—Por enésima vez, si Fubuki que nervioso estas —comento el castaño.

_Atención: el vuelo número 134B-89 está a punto de aterrizar. _

Anunciaron en el aeropuerto.

—Ves, ya va llegar —ánimo el peli–celeste.

—Oh… Dios ¿y si ya no le gusto? ¿Y si viene con alguien más?

— ¡Tranquilízate! —grito Endou, exasperado.

Fubuki se calmo un poco, después de un tiempo la gente del vuelo empezó a salir y los esperaban sus familiares (algunos). Shirou vio una cabellera de color crema, él único que conocía con ese color de cabello era a Gouenji.

El moreno se acerco y abrazo a su novio, Kazemaru y Endou, se alegraron por fin después de tano años esos dos tortolos podría ser feliz de nuevo. Cada quien se dirigió hacia su respectivo hogar y claro, Gouenji se fue con Fubuki.

Entraron al departamento de Fubuki.

—Te extrañe mucho —dijo el moreno.

—Yo igual, me alegra verte de nuevo, Shuu–kun —contesto alegre el peli–plata—. Pero ya no te irás ¿verdad?

—No, me quedare aquí, junto a ti —respondió y beso a su novio.

Gouenji y Fubuki se sentaron en el sofá, el moreno le conto lo que paso haya y porque de que a veces no le pudo llamar o contestar.

—Etto… Fubuki quiero preguntarte algo.

—Eh, ¿Qué cosa es?

Shuuya saco una cajita de terciopelo color azul y la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo.

—Shirou Fubuki, me harías el honor en ser mi esposo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El peli–plata por la emoción no pudo retener unas cuantas lagrimas.

— ¡Kami! Sí, aceptó Shuuya —grito y beso a su futuro _esposo_.

Shuuya rio quedamente, le coloco el anillo en el debo y se besaron sellando nuevamente su compromiso.

Desde ese día se volvían a ver.

Desde ese día sería algo más que novio.

Desde ese día los dos serian felices por toda su… vida, juntos.

**FIN **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_¿__R__**eview.s**__?_


End file.
